Éxtasis doloroso
by KandraK
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Al descubrir la verdadera identidad de Kira, L está confundido. Su sentencia de muerte está firmada, pero no es tan fácil para Raito, quien pasa la noche con L. /LawLight con Lemon no tan explícito.


Esta es una traducción no autorizada de _La douloureuse extase._

 **ADVERTENCIA: LEMON NO TAN EXPLÍCITO.**

 _ **Autor original:** Ladyboy (2007)_

 **Idioma original:** Francés

 **Traductora:** KandraK

* * *

 **Éxtasis doloroso**

* * *

 **21:36hrs**

¿Hasta dónde llegará Kira?

Es la pregunta que todo el mundo se hace, salvo una persona.

L.

Él creía saber qué esperar, su inteligencia no era igualada más que por su instinto y después de varios meses de investigación, él lo había encontrado.

Sabía quién era Kira.

Sin embargo, ahora eso suponía un problema para él.

Su condición de asesino acababa de romperle el corazón, porque conocía a Kira personalmente. Conocía cada curva de su cuerpo, cada uno de sus suspiros, cada uno de sus gemidos… Él lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Si él seguía su instinto, él habría esperado encontrarlo y lo habría capturado porque desde el inicio era Kira…era él…y eso estaba por pasar, él comenzaba a morir lentamente y sin embargo, no había señales de un ataque al corazón a la vista.

 **21:40hrs**

Lo sabe.

Raito suspiró profundamente.

-Es una lástima-pensaba- poco importa el dominio, yo me divertía siempre con él **.** Sin embargo no puedo dejar que me atrape. Es él o yo, y antes que nada, yo tengo una misión que cumplir.

Raito sacó su Death Note y escribió.

 _L., viernes 6 de junio a las 00:01hrs_

 _Muere en pleno éxtasis._

 _Mientras que él encontraba el paraíso en los brazos de aquel que buscaba capturar, él lo ve a los ojos y supo que iba a morir. En lugar de un gemido, fue un sollozo ahogado producto de amar a un monstruo._

Una lágrima cayó sobre la página donde Raito había escrito la muerte de su amado.

 _Después de un último abrazo y un tierno beso, se aferró contra su amor maldito y dejó calmadamente que la vida se le fuera en un último suspiro._

Kira puso el punto final de su condena que firmaba también el fin de una vida, el fin de un juego de cacería, de una pasión sin fin. El único pensamiento que logró atravesar la espesa nube negra que aparecía en la parte superior de la cabeza durante unos segundos, como una espada de Damocles lista para matarlo en cualquier instante, era que sin L, la vida prometía ser muy aburrida.

 **22:25hrs**

L mira la hora, no iba a tardar. ¿Vendría solo o con su amiga la muerte? Nada era seguro. Sabía que amaba a Raito con todo su corazón, pero, ¿lo amaba lo suficiente como para dejarlo en su vida sabiendo todo? ¿lo amaba tanto para enfrentar una elección desconocida?

L sabía, no podría escoger entre su deber y sus sentimientos… pero Raito, con su carácter legendario, tomaría esa decisión como un desafío, él mataría a alguien querido para crear un mundo utópico.

 **22:32hrs**

Raito esperó un momento frente a la puerta del hotel de L., sabía exactamente qué pasaría detrás de esa puerta y como terminaría todo. Sin embargo él no estaba seguro de querer verlo, de asistir al último acto de su relación, de su vida; Por otro lado, no tenía elección, si no pasaba esa puerta, L moriría de todas formas, pero de un simple paro cardiaco y eso sería impensable. Su más feroz amor no podía morir de un simple infarto, él no era como _ellos_. Él merecía un fin en apoteosis, para probarle que a pesar de su gesto irreparable, él aún era importante a sus ojos.

 **22:35hrs**

Dos golpes fueron dados contra la puerta.

-Al fin- se dijo L- entonces, querido*, ¿me has traído una bella manzana envenenada?

Él se levantó de su sillón teniendo escalofríos cuando sus pies desnudos tocaron el suelo tan frío como la muerte. ¿Era una marcha nupcial o una marcha funeraria? Sólo Raito lo sabía y L. no podía más que abandonar su destino entre sus manos. Él tomó la manija y le abrió a su funesto amante.

 **22:37hrs**

-Me estaba preguntando si vendrías- dijo L

-¿Por qué no vendría? No falto jamás a una cita…

-Hay una cita a la que nadie puede faltar…-comenzó L

-La de la muerte- terminó Raito en un sobresalto

No sabía por qué había dicho eso, él no se había dado cuenta de que sus palabras sonaban mucho más graves en boca de L. Como si supiera qué le esperaba, como si estuviera resignado a esa idea.

 **22:42hrs**

-L

-¿Sí?...

-Hay una pregunta que me atormenta desde que nos conocimos…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál? – pregunta L con aprehensión

-¿De dónde viene esa obsesión por el azúcar? ¡Siempre tienes golosinas cerca!

L emitió una risa cristalina y dijo con una sonrisa pícara:

-¿Insinúas que siempre tengo algo en la boca?

Raito casi se atraganta con su té y se tornó rojo carmesí.

-Hum…euh…No… euh…

-¿A dónde se fue tu habitual elocuencia, querido amigo?- molestó L

Raito gruñó y se movió en su asiento.

-Ah, ya veo…-rió el moreno

 **23:00hrs**

-¿No tenías citas programadas? Otro además de mí, por supuesto. ¿Nadie puede llegar de improvisto?- pregunta Raito

L posa los ojos sobre los suyos y levanta una ceja.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Porque si no, tendría vergüenza de hacer esto…- dijo Raito aproximándose a L.

Él lo atrapó y lo derribó de su asiento para finalmente colocarse sobre sus caderas.

-¡ah! ¡Está frío!- exclama L mientras su espalda tocaba el suelo

Raito ríe y le murmura:

-Espera, arreglaremos eso pronto, te prometo que no sabrás más lo que es tener frío…

 **23:03hrs**

Las inhibiciones habían volado lejos y ellos no estaban solos… se podrían percibir, entre otras cosas, un calcetín sobre la mesa, un zapato sobre el sofá correspondiente a Raito, y la camisa de L colgando sobre la manija de la ventana, así como dos cuerpos mezclándose en el suelo.

El cuerpo de L se asemejaba a un verdadero campo de batalla, lleno de marcas y de huellas de besos apasionados provocados por Raito. Este último recorría cada parte de su cuerpo buscando memorizar cada curva, cada efecto que sus rasguños provocaban en L, cada área sensible... . él solamente buscaba memorizar cada característica de lo que era L.

 **23:30hrs**

-Pasemos a cosas serias- murmura Raito en la oreja de L, estremeciéndolo

Él lo levantó, cosa que no fue difícil porque pesaba tanto como una pluma. Inmediatamente, L envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y acomodó su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Raito se tomó un instante antes de poder ponerse en marcha, el caliente aliento de L contra su piel le desconcertaba. Él pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de L. Acariciando su espalda se dirigió a la habitación, golpeó la puerta con el pie y esta se abrió y cerró de la misma manera antes de depositar a L sobre la cama como si fuera el más valioso de los paquetes.

L lo miró con sus grandes ojos negros y Raito se dio cuenta en ese momento de los reflejos azules que temblaban de deseo en esas dos perlas negras.

Raito dejó caer su cabeza y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. L frunció el ceño y lo atrajo hacia sí para besar sus lágrimas y desaparecerlas. Pasó la mano entre el cabello de Raito y este gimió por el contacto y se hundió aún más contra L. Parecía que solo buscaban mezclarse uno con el otro.

Sintiendo que esa noche no era como las otras, L cambió de lugar con Raito y lo colocó bajo él mientras lo besaba.

 **00:00hrs**

-Raito, sé quién eres, sé que eres tú- jadeó L, acurrucado en los brazos de Raito

-Y sin embargo estás aquí conmigo… esperaba estar en una celda, pero estoy aquí en tu cama…

-No sabemos lo que la vida nos tiene deparado… ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer, Kira?- suspira L, levantando la cabeza hacia él

Para responder, Raito se colocó sobre L y entró en él.

 **00:01hrs**

L apretó los dientes, el dolor lo torturaba. Después de conocer a Raito, estaba conociendo a Kira.

 **00:02hrs**

Sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Raito, el dolor había dado paso rápidamente al placer. Era preocupante, no eran completamente distintos.

 **00:03hrs**

L gemía, pero el sonido se quedó atrapado en su garganta. Sin comprender realmente que era lo que estaba pasando, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y vio a Raito detenerse súbitamente. Éste entró en pánico, miró la hora y sus manos se contrajeron sobre las sábanas. L se acurrucó contra él, mientras que Raito se tensaba al extremo, sabiendo que la visión que L tenía de él acababa de cambiar. L partió en un último suspiro en forma de un "te amo".

Raito, sorprendido y desorientado, agarró su Death Note y vio que las lágrimas que había derramado escribiendo el nombre de L, habían borrado la palabra "monstruo". De esa forma L había partido con sus propios pensamientos. Raito miró la cara congelada de L, el resplandor azul de sus ojos se había apagado de repente, para él nada era más importante.

 **00: 05 hrs**

Tiró la Death Note en el fuego que ahora ardía en la chimenea del salón.

 **00: 06 hrs**

Pasó por encima de la barandilla del balcón de la habitación de L.

 **00: 07 hrs**

Saltó.

* * *

*Modificación, la original decía "tendre amour", tendre significa tierno, dulce, caiñoso…

Esta es mi primera traducción, por eso escogí algo corto. Intenté no modificar la narración original.

Saludos.


End file.
